


The Libertine Queen (romance novel cover illustration for GISHWHES 2013)

by karadin



Category: Gishwhes - Fandom, Misha Collins - Fandom, Queen Elizabeth - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fan Art, GISHWHES, Humour, Parody, Romance, misha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin





	The Libertine Queen (romance novel cover illustration for GISHWHES 2013)

the challenge here for The Greatest International Scavenger Hunt The World Has Ever Seen 2013 was to create a romance novel cover featuring Misha Collins and the Queen of England. I love vintage illustration, and I wanted to make this look like a real book. 

*this image is featured in the 2013 GISHWHES Coffee table book*

You can see more of my work at my tumblr http://tumblr.com/karadin

Please do not repost, image is copyright GISHWHES2013


End file.
